leonardopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Anything is Possible
' Anything Is Possible' was the first episode of Series One. It first aired on 11th April 2011 along side Episode Two Da Vinci's Code. It marked the first appearence of all the major cast Synopsis: A talented young pavement artist, Tomaso, turns up looking for an apprenticeship at the workshop of the artist Verrochio, where Leonardo is already an apprentice. Leonardo has seen Tomaso's work in the streets and encourages Verrochio to take him on. Then the gang catch Tomaso trying to steal Leonardo's priceless notebook, containing all the diagrams and plans for his inventions. Tomaso is not what he seems and the gang's hostility soon turns to amazement when the truth comes out. Though none of them can guess the real story - not even Tomaso. Plot: Florence 1469: In an underground catacombe, we are introducd to a gathering of hooded figures - the sinister Luminari, chanting and drinking from goblets emblazened with the same symbol. A shadowy man with out a hood - Caporaso - walks into the room and approaches the "leader" He is whispered instructions and leaves... We see Leonardo, a young artist's apprentice, dashing through the streets of Florence in an attempt to reach the workshop without being late. He finally reaches the class in progress only to be given the day off by Maestro Verocchio for excelent work. Across town, Lorenzo Midici is at breakfest with his family. His mother and father, Piero de Medici, berate the young lord for his poor table manners. Desperate to escape a six course breakfast and join his friends, he tells his parents he is teaching courtly dancing to a friend's sister. They eventually excuse him. As the rest of the town is waking, we see Machiavelli (Mac) rousing his assistants and prepairing for the day. He ordres two of his young servents to get him a breakfast of peaches. A boy, Tomaso, sleeping ouside of a nearby bakery is doused with cold water and told angrily to move on by the baker. Now free for the day , Leonardo makes his way through the busy town to put the finishing touches on his latest invention, but is aware that he is being followed by someone. The two serving boys manage to steal the peaches Mac ordered from a female market vendor, only moments later to have it stolen in return from the boy who was moved on from the bakery. On hearing this Mac is angered, but a visit from Leo soon calms him. Mac gives Leo the final part for his new invention: The Velocirotor. Whilst walking together to Leo's workshop, Caporaso bumps delibratly into Leo and frisks him. Further on, Mac confronts a boy - Tomaso - eating a paech, beleiving it to be his stolen one. They meet up with Lorenzo and arrive at the workshop. Back at the catacombs, the leader of the Luminati tells Caporaso "He must keep it in the workshop! We need another way..." Back in the town square, Tomaso is sketching a chalk portraite of a woman in the streets. Next we see Leo on the Volocirotor, which resembles a moderen day bicycle, followed by Mac and Lorenzo whooping and cheering. The shadowy man is once again following them. The trio almost run Tomaso over. This sends Leo flying to the floor where he sees the portraite. He believes it is a piece of fantstic work. When asked if the portraite is of his girlfriend, Tomaso replies it is of his sister. He then goes on to explaine he came to Florence to become an artist's apprentice, but with no letter of recomendation, no one would except him. As Leo, Mac and Lorenzo leave, Tomaso goes to follow them, but is abducted by Caporaso and taken down into the catacombs to face the Luminati. There, the leader offers Tomaso a letter of recomendation from the Acadamy of Art in Rome, guaranteeing a place at Maestro Verocchio's workshop, in return for Leonardo's Note Book which he is to deliver before dusk.